Short Stories
by Arctiquaza
Summary: You pull out the thick book. Dust billows and swirls in the air. You settle down, and open the cover. Inside, the stories of a racing imagination dance before your eyes. Chapter one.
1. Celebi Hunter

**Hello! Here is the first one :P if you have a one shot pokemon idea, no matter how random, feel free to review or PM! I would be thankful for any ideas. This one was actually made for a 500 word writing challenge, so it wasn't as detailed as I wanted. Enjoy!**

* * *

The creature of forest and time,  
Together we try to find.  
Through jungles and redwood near and far,  
Through daylight, moonlight, and through the dark.

That's how it's been for as long as I can remember. An endless search for the mystical creature. My family tells me it's a tale, my friends tell me it's a tale.

But I'm going to prove them wrong.

"Wake up! Time for breakfast!" I shouted into the tent. Caroli the Lucario could be heard snoring inside. I foraged through one of the supply bags and pulled out two metal pot lids. I skipped to the tent, an evil grin on my face. I stooped inside and slammed the lids together, the loud noise resonating across the clearing. All of the sleeping Pokémon in the tents immediately woke up, letting out growls And squawks. I spun around and barely even flinched at Gage the Gengar creeping behind me. We all swarmed to the cooking pot and ate.

I went over the teams roles in my head again. Caroli was the aura tracker, trained at finding aura trails. Outland the Stoutland was the scent tracker, trained to follow even faint trails. Talaria was the flier, Rhapsode the Sharpedo was the swimmer, Totara the Torracat was the light, trained to make her fire very, very bright, and Gage was the fighter. The one who would weaken it and protect the team. He also had Mean Look so it couldn't get away when they finally saw it.

After we finished, we set on our way. Caroli and Outlandleading, Gage behind, and the rest behind. We walked and walked like we always did, and walked, and walked, until night fell.

Totara went up front, her fire bell acting as a flashlight. After awhile, Caroli and Outland halted abruptly, making us bump into them. They signalled a find. My heart raced. Gage and I went Behind Totara and we quietly crept through the forest, Caroli guiding us. We walked into a clearing, and my heart stopped. There was Celebi, on the ground, with a giant gash on its chest. I gasped and ran into the clearing, and knelt down beside it. It whimpered and shuffled backwards, fighting to stay conscious. It stared at me with wide eyes, and I stared back.

In the forest night, the Kricketot singing and the Illumise blinking, the Celebi and I stared into each other's souls. I looked around at the beautiful forest, then back at Celebi. And I understood. It wouldn't be happy with me. I couldn't separate it from this place. I silently took out a max potion, set it in front of the Celebi, and walked past my team and out of the clearing.

And I never saw it again.


	2. McMareep

**I asked my brother for a random idea, and I gave me a simple idea of "person goes to fast food and there is a Pokemon at the counter" and that got my creative juices flowing and I made this thing. He also gave small details like names.**

* * *

Mel'Tal (Meh-Tall) was strolling through the park. He was pondering what Duckletts eat, when, at the thought of eating, his stomach growled. He complied and headed in the direction of the nearest Mc^Mareep.

Upon reaching the Mc^Mareep, the first thing he noticed was the array of pineapples hanging from the ceiling. This was his first time dining at this particular establishment, so naturally he was surprised by their spectacular decoration! I mean, it's just so cool! Pineapples!

He looked at the current cashiers, and they were all normal, except for one. One of them, was in fact an Ampharos! He decided to take a chance, and went to it.

"Ampha! Ampharos!" It said in greeting.

"Uhhh..."

"Am?" It questioned.

"Ookay... so... I would like a Magicarp sandwich. And for the drink... hmm... uhh... I can't decide! Got any suggestions?"

"Ampharos?" Ah right. He had forgotten it was a Pokémon at the counter for a second.

"Uhh... sure. What you said." He said slowly. He couldn't decide, and it all looked good, so a surprise would be fine.

"Amph..." It gave him a strange look and went into the back to tell the order.

After awhile, his food was ready. He grabbed the paper wrap containing the sandwich, and a clear plastic cup with a orangey-yellow liquid, presumably Leppa juice. I sat down and took a bite of the sandwich, and then a sip of the drink to wash it down. However, instead of the sweet Leppa juice I was expecting, I tasted a plethora of horrid flavors. Pineapple, cyan pepper, lots and lots of garlic, and many more that did not mix well. I felt a burning and tingling sensation in my nose as my sinuses cleared, but the terrible taste still lingered in my mouth.

After washing it down with water - although it was still lingering faintly - I immediately went to the counter and pulled out a master ball, catching the Ampharos. I put it into the PC, so that the drink may never be given to any unsuspecting person ever again. I sure won't be dining at Mc^Mareep again anytime soon.

* * *

 **Just wanted to say, that drink is a real thing. It helps with colds and stuffy noses, but wow that thing tastes horrid.**


End file.
